


Silver Fox

by Kestrel337



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrel337/pseuds/Kestrel337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly thing I wrote on Christmas Morning. To the tune of "Silver Bells".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Fox

**Author's Note:**

> I own nobody and nothing. No money made, no disrespect intended.

Missing persons

Press ganged bombers

Serial Suicides

There’s some serious crime in the city.

 

Misplaced bodies

Drugged detectives

And that counterfeit art

All assigned to our very best guy:

 

Silver Fox

Silver Fox

Investigates crime in the city.

Silver Fox

Silver Fox

New Scotland Yard’s best D.I.

 

Shipped with Mycroft

Shipped with Molly

Shipped with Sherlock or John

Any OT3 you can imagine.

 

Sherlock’s papa

Mycroft’s goldfish

John’s long-suffering friend.

D.I. Lestrade does it all!

 

Silver Fox

Silver Fox

Investigates crime in the city.

Silver Fox

Silver Fox

New Scotland Yard’s best D.I.


End file.
